Sebastian Smythe: The Untold Story
by topesmagopes
Summary: Sebastian moves to Ohio in order to escape a tough situation, but were his efforts worth it? Deeper look into the life and mind of the infamous Warbler. Is there more to his story than what we know?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story follows Sebastian Smythe through his move to Ohio and beyond. It'll be following the Glee canon, so look out for bits and pieces from Season 3! There will also be a decent number of OCs; one in particular that is very important, so I hope you like them! It was initially supposed to be 12 chapters, but it'll most likely go past that. But anyway, done with the rambling. I hope you like my fic. It's my first time ever writing one, so I'm a little nervous! Also, I don't own any of the characters or Glee in general. Because if I did, there would be A LOT more Sebastian. ;)**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Dayton International Airport: Easy To and Through!**_ Sebastian rolled his eyes as he read the cheezy sign placed conveniently above the route to baggage claim.

"God, can this place get any lamer?" he sighed passing a giant poster glorifying the historical achievements of the Wright Brothers. _Spoke too soon_, he snorted. He looked at his phone. It was vibrating, alerting him of an unread message.

**From: Dad (Sent 2:49 am)**

**"_9:00 sharp. Red car. Front of Terminal A._"**

Sebastian smirked at the bluntness of the text. But after four years of barely any communication, he wasn't very surprised. Their relationship was far from intimate, and Sebastian would even hesitate to categorize them as acquaintances...

**THUD**. Sebastian looked up from the message right as he smacked into a guy standing in his path.

"Aw fuck," Sebastian said watching his phone and the contents of his messenger bag spill onto the tiled floor.

"Oh, god, sorry man. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing here." Grabbing his phone and passport from the ground, Sebastian sharply agreed.

"Yeah, asshole, you really shouldn't ha-" he stopped, finally taking in the sight of the perpetrator. There were no other words to describe him but beautiful. He was tall-at least 6'3-with short, dark hair, brilliant blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin. He was obviously very athletic, with his pecs and biceps making themselves quite apparent underneath his light blue polo. Sebastian's eyes didn't reach further down than the guy's torso when the sound of a deep, but apologetic voice snapped his head back up.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry."

"It-it's fine," Sebastian shook his head slightly to regain his composure. "I blame the cheezy airport posters for distracting me." The guy let out a loud laugh.

_Perfect smile_, Sebastian noted.

"Yeah, they're pretty bad," he agreed starting to walk backwards as he slung his second duffle bag over his shoulder. Sebastian took the action as an opportunity to pursue, so, with a smirk, he quickly followed.

"I'm Sebastian, by the way," he said sticking out his hand.

"Lance," he said taking it in his own and giving it a firm shake.

_Large hands_. "So, Lance, what are you doing here in Ohio? You strike me as a guy that's more..." he slowly scanned down. "Cosmopolitan," he said with a lowered voice looking Lance directly in the eye. "No offense," he smiled. Sebastian's flirtatious side had appeared, and Lance was caught off-guard.

"I..I guess I take that as a compliment," Lance said quietly, still holding on to Sebastian's gaze.

"You should," Sebastian smiled again as they arrived at baggage claim. He looked up at the screens to figure out the corresponding carousel. Lance took that moment to regain himself. He too looked up at the screens to find the correct claim. Sebastian spotted his bag on the next carousel over but hesitated leaving Lance to grab it.

_First, if not the only hot guy I'll meet in this damn state. Not letting him go that easily. _He waited until the small, black luggage was closest to where they stood and quickly grabbed it. He looked back, and Lance was in the same spot bent over with a confused look trying to determine if a red suitcase was his or not. Sebastian grinned at the sight. On his short walk back, Sebastian spotted another of those corny airport signs.

_**Dayton International Airport: Easy To and Through!**_ He took another look at the confused Lance.

_I sure hope so_, he grinned.

"Well, I'm coming from Paris," Sebastian started when he made it back to Lance who finally decided the bag was his. "Paris, France," he repeated louder, trying to regain Lance's attention.

"Oh, like Paris Paris? Wow. That's awesome...Were you just visiting?...You lived there?...I've always wanted to go to Paris...What's it like?...You've probably been to the Eiffel Tower and hundred times, huh?...So do you speak French?...You're FLUENT? That's so cool." Sebastian couldn't help but be entertained by Lance's fawning. This guy was a lot more easily impressed than he imagined. "Then what the hell are you doing here?" Lance said toning down his excitement and attempting regain at least some of his dignity.

"Moving in with my dad."

"What about your mom-?"

* * *

_"I'll kill you!" he lunged, his fist barely missing my side. We both fell, but I tried desperately to scramble away from the madman. Clouded by the tears stinging my eyes, I attempted to crawl through the dark room towards the fireplace. I grabbed the mantle to pull myself up and came face to face with the shallow smile of my pursuer. He was dressed in a white tux standing next to my similarly posed mom, a photo from their wedding reception. Strange how much has changed since it was taken last year. Their framed joy and my momentary distraction were suddenly shattered when something thrown crashed into the mantle. Startled, I looked back to see him staggering towards me. Even at that distance, I could smell the alcohol that intoxicated him. I spotted the open door to my right and ran quickly towards it, slamming it closed and clicking the lock. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to the last person I would ever call in any normal situation. But this wasn't a normal situation. _**Calling: Dad**. _A loud boom hit the closet door and the shouts of my Dad's "replacement" continued to echo through the closet. "Open the door you ungrateful little bastard!" I sank deeper into the closet keeping as much distance between me and the door as possible as the phone rang. "Come on, please pick up." After 5 rings, I dropped my head finally letting the tears fall. *click* I rose my head. "Hello?" I stared at the phone in disbelief. "Sebastian?...Son?" "Dad! Dad! Please. Help me!" "What? What's going on?" Boom...Boom...BOOM. "I'll kill you for this!" "Who is that?" "Dad, please! It's Richard. He's drunk, and he just attacked me." BOOM. "You have to get me out of here! I can't live here anymore. I want to be with you!" The was a slight pause on the other line. "What about your mom?" "I don't care about her! Please, Dad! I know we have our differences, and I know you probably hate me, but just..." BOOM "...please...!" The closet door burst open. "...save me!"_

* * *

"What about your mom-?" Sebastian stiffened. He closed his eyes trying to get the scene out of his mind.

"So you never told me what *you* were doing in this town," he said, changing the subject.

"Haha well, believe it or not, I'm actually from here. We have Fall Break, so I thought I'd come home."

"Oh, so you're in college?" _College guy here for the weekend? Perfect situation for a one-time deal._

"Yeah, I go to Swarthmore. Second year."

Sebastian stepped closer, "I'm actually considering Swarthmore. Maybe I can visit, and you can show me around. You know, so I can learn more about coll-"

"LANCE!" Both Lance and Sebastian snapped their heads in the direction of the shriek. A petite blonde was racing towards the boys and leaped into Lance's open arms.

_You're kidding me, _Sebastian thought turning and walking swiftly away from the embraced couple. _ No, wait, _he stopped himself taking a look back._ She could just be his sister._ After a few twirls, he set her down and pulled her into a kiss.

After an extensive makeout session, Lance turned to Sebastian, arms still around his girlfriend, "I'm sorry. What were you..." But Sebastian was already on his way towards the exit almost colliding with a well-dressed driver making him drop his sign.

"Pff, whatever. He wasn't that hot anyway," said Sebastian annoyed. _And I'm positive he was gay, so his girlfriend should enjoy it while she can__,_ he smirked going through the automated doors into the brisk Ohio air. He looked at his watch. _9:15_. "Great," he sighed as he scanned the parked and passing cars for any sign of the irritated face of his father. After the failure of his search, he sat on a bench to people-watch as he waited for his Dad's inevitable annoyed call. He smiled slightly when he saw a woman pull up to the curb, hop out of her car and practically tackle her daughter to the ground. They fell back into the automated airport doors, laughing and crying. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Sebastian hoped for a similar welcome from his father. He knew that would never happen, but just his father's wanting to pick Sebastian up from the airport himself showed that they had made some sort of progress. After reflecting on all the possibilities the move could bring, Sebastian looked at his watch again. _9:57?_

"Where the hell is he?" He pulled out his phone and was shocked. It was off! _It must have shut off when I dropped it. Uggghhh...fucking Lance._ He waited for it to turn on and it buzzed with an alert immediately after.

**From: Dad (Sent 8:54 am)**

_**"Can't make it. Work stuff. Called you a car."**_

Sebastian stared wistfully at the text for a full minute. He then scoffed and exited the messages. "Typical," he said with a forced laugh. Why did he expect anything more?

"Smith. Last call for a Mr. Sebastian Smith." Sebastian looked up to see the driver he passed in baggage claim holding up a sign with 'Sebastian Smith' typed in bold caps. He sighed and walked up to the shiny black car next to the man.

"It's pronounced Smythe," he said opening the door to the back seat himself and slid in.

"I'm sorry about that, Sir. Do you not have any other bags, Mr. Smythe?" he asked getting into the driver's seat.

"No, the rest were shipped to the house."

"Very good, Sir. Off to the house, then?" After receiving no answer, he started the car and drove out of the terminal. And Sebastian immediately started to wonder if this move was worth it.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, they finally made it to the house. When they turned into the cul de sac, Sebastian pulled out his headphones and stared out the window.

_So this is where he's been living, huh? No wonder he's forgotten about us. _

The house was big. No. Massive. Made with white stone and covered with many windows. Sebastian couldn't even deny. It was...nice. But beyond the house's appearance, he got a vibe from it that he couldn't quite place. He stepped out of the car swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and grabbing his small black suitcase even after the driver protested. He walked up to the front door-a dark wood one with a shiny gold handle and ornate knocker-sighed and pressed the doorbell.

Sebastian tried hard to hide his nerves. He didn't want his father to see him this way. He matured a lot in the past four years, but the presence of his father after such a long time still unnerved him. After a full minute, the door opened. Sebastian looked in to see a small housekeeper smiling up at him.

"Hello, Mr. Sebastian!" she said with a distinct Columbian accent. She was pretty young, maybe 22 or 23, and seemed to be bubbling with energy. "All of your bags and boxes are in your room. Here. Let me show you!" She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the staircase. Sebastian followed slightly amused at her excitement. When they arrived to the second floor, Daniela (she introduced her herself multiple times on their short journey up the stairs) gave him a quick tour. After seeing the bathrooms, study room and the entrance to the master bedroom, she finally led him to his own room. The walls were a light shade of beige and the carpet matched. The only furniture in the room was a queen sized bed made up with navy blue sheets, a dark wood desk, dark wood nightstand (Sebastian was sensing a pattern) and a large empty bookshelf. The room was mostly covered by boxes shipped from his mom's house, but other than that, it was mostly bare.

Daniela had to go home for the day, but gave Sebastian a final welcome to Ohio. He genuinely thanked her but was relieved to have his space. He dropped into the chair at his desk, suddenly tired, and pulled out his laptop. His father enrolled him in a school in Westerville, but never told Sebastian details.

**GOOGLE: "**_Dalton Academy"_

After going through the first few pages of their website, Sebastian couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

_"Dalton Academy is an independent, college-preparatory day and boarding school for young men working to develop individual, spiritual, ethical, intellectual, social and physical growth."__  
_

But of course Sebastian focused on one particular phrase: _for young men_. He smirked as he closed the laptop. He slowly walked over to his closet and slid open the doors. A row of neatly starched blue blazers with red piping lined the right rack. He walked up and ran his hand over the embroidered "D". He smiled.

_Maybe this move won't be so bad after all. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's me again! Thanks to the people that read and reviewed my first chapter! Here's chapter 2! This explores Sebastian's first day at Dalton. It introduces both some new characters and more familiar ones. However, the familiar ones may have different characterizations than is usually written, so don't be surprised. It also reveals a little about Sebastian's childhood. Don't worry if you aren't getting the complete picture of Sebastian's past (that's the point!) More will be revealed as the chapters progress, and later, there will be an entire chapter where Sebastian explains EVERYTHING. So be patient, please! :) And get excited because in Chapter 3, we finally get music! Again, I don't own Glee (nor its characters). Hope you enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

_Wait did he say left or right at the smaller staircase? The hell? All these staircases look exactly the same! What is this hallway? Why is that guy running through it in slow motion? Okay, focus, Sebastian. You have three minutes until class starts._

Sebastian tried not to look too frantic going up and down the halls of Dalton. It was his first day, and he didn't want to be known as that new kid that showed up late for class. He walked at a leisurely pace, exuding an indifferent demeanor, but internally, he was near hysterical. He was already coming into the school two months late and couldn't afford to miss any more classes.

_T__wo minutes. _Sebastian's worry turned into anger as a dead end forced him to walk back through the doors he just came out of and turn left into a hall before yet another set of stairs. _What idiot designed this damn school anyway? _he thought, looking down at the lazy scribbles on his map of the school. He instantly regretted not paying full attention to the professor who gave him the directions.

"Hey dude, are you looking for something?" Sebastian looked up to see a tall, slim blond pulling a book from his locker.

"Just room L107, but I got it," Sebastian smiled. "Thanks, though," he said giving the boy a wink and starting off towards the other end of the hall. The boy gave him a look of surprise and amusement as Sebastian passed by him. With a quick chuckle the blond leaned his back against his locker and called after Sebastian,

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure L107 isn't in the M wing." Sebastian stopped. He waited a second and turned around to see the guy pointing a thumb at the door directly beside him. Forgetting his possible tardiness, Sebastian slowly sauntered over to where the boy was standing. The guy crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look as he tried to stifle a laugh. Sebastian looked him in the eyes as he passed him again, trying to read him. The blond raised an eyebrow in realization. Sebastian gave up and decided he was probably late enough. He pulled the door handle and walked in as the blond shook his head in amusement.

The entire class looked up at Sebastian and stared. The professor caught glimpse of him and looked irritated that her students' attentions had been shifted.

"I'm sorry, class. I didn't realize Mr. Smythe would be the one grading your papers." The students' eyes widened and snapped their attention back to the front of the room. "Thank you. And Mr. Smythe, can you take a seat please, you're disturbing my class." The door opened just as Sebastian began to make his way towards the back of the classroom.

"Jeff, again? Your locker is literally two feet from my door. Does Dalton need to instate a class entitled Punctuality 101 for you and Sebastian to enroll?" she scoffed, clearly amused by her wit.

"Sorry, Mrs. Edwards…" said a smiling voice.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"…I was busy helping out a friend," he said passing Sebastian grinning even wider.

"Well now I know which class is going to be my favorite," Sebastian grumbled sarcastically as he pushed his was through two rows of students. He spotted a seat in the fourth row (a few rows away from this Jeff guy), sat down, loudly dropping his messenger bag on the floor in frustration. A few boys near turned towards him, and Sebastian shot them his most intimidating glare. The guys quickly turned back around to focus on the lesson.

The rest of the class passed in a blur. All Sebastian heard was that a 5-page paper on _The Great Gatsby_ was due next Monday. Luckily he already read the book in the summer out of boredom. After the bell, Sebastian picked up his bag and glanced over at Jeff. He was too busy texting that he didn't even notice that class had ended. Sebastian clicked his phone. _**No** **messages**. _He clicked it back off and headed out the door.

Sebastian looked at the rest of his schedule. _AP US History, Physics I, Lunch, AP Calculus BC and finally French Literature and History. God, this going to be a long day. _

* * *

When Sebastian made it to lunch period, he was both relieved and exhausted. He didn't expect the teachers to be so unrelenting when it came to make up work. He had countless US History chapters to read, an essay on the Revolutionary War (Not truly a revolution. Defend or refute), to complete 5 labs, make up the first history exam and basically had to teach himself the fundamentals of Physics since he missed the introductory segment. He didn't even have time to scope out his potential hookups. Dalton was turning out to be a lot different than he imagined.

As Sebastian followed his classmates towards the dining hall, he overheard a faint sound coming from an open classroom. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but each student was chatting loudly with his friends through the hall. Sebastian pushed through towards the classroom, not caring that he was disturbing the hall traffic. When he got to the door of the room, he could clearly hear the noise.

There was a sound of steady beat boxing that Sebastian saw was coming from a large guy with light brown hair in a kind of faux-hawk. He was providing a beat to some snaps and a harmonious series of _dum'_s and _doo'_s coming from two others. One was a tall, athletic-looking black student with a perfect smile, and the other was a shorter, chubbier guy with perfectly-coiffed chestnut hair. Sebastian stepped away and continued his journey to the dining hall for lunch.

* * *

After grabbing a grilled chicken panini in the dining hall, Sebastian walked confidently past a number of tables with available seats aiming for the empty table in the back.

"Hey, we have an open spot!" waved a cheery read-headed boy. Sebastian considered pretending that he didn't hear him, but decided against it. _Oh, what the hell_, he conceded, turning back and joining the redhead and his friends at their table.

"I'm Matt!" he projected (a little too enthusiastically) into Sebastian's ear.

"And I'm literally two inches away from you," Sebastian snapped. He reached down to take a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, sorry," Matt spoke quieter. "So you're Sebastian, right? The new guy? Well, I just wanted to welcome you to Dalton. You're gonna freaking love it here!" Sebastian slowly rose his head to reveal a face of irritation that went unnoticed by Matt.

"We all were actually just going over to our Pop Culture Club meeting. You should come! It's TV Trivia Monday! You can be on my team. Not to brag, but we totally dominated last week. The bonus question was about Gilligan's Isl…wait…wait…where are you going?" Matt asked as Sebastian suddenly got up from the table and headed towards his initial destination in the back of the room. He sat down at the empty table and set his messenger bag down in the seat next to him.

_And that's what I get for being nice_, he shook his head making a second attempt at his sandwich. He was about to take a long-awaited bite when a group of three guys suddenly sat at his table and immediately began talking. Sebastian threw his sandwich down in frustration. They ignored the action and started introducing themselves.

"Hey, man, I'm Joe."

"Carter."

"Will."

"So word around the school is you're pretty good at lacrosse. We can use another upperclassman on the team. We lost a lot of seniors last year, and we don't need freshmen or sophomores thinking they can start. Nothing against them, but we need guys with experience, you know?" said Joe. It was clear he was some sort of leader of the team.

"And we already talked to the coach about it. He actually hates guys coming in half-way through the season and usually makes them ride the bench," Will chimed in. "But he agreed to let you practice with us on Friday, and if you're good enough…"

"Of course he's good enough," Joe snapped, giving Will a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. "So what do you say?" Joe asked turning back to Sebastian. All three guys looked at him expectantly.

Sebastian thought about his options: sitting at home after school everyday doing homework, avoiding the ball of sunshine that's Daniela and enduring awkward interactions with his father OR going to practices and games for his favorite sport, having an excuse to come home late and having a group of guys he can, at the very least, talk to while at school.

"Eh, I'll think about it."

"Okay. Fair enough. Just, you know, try to get back to me with your answer before Friday. Gotta give the coach a heads up, you know?" Sebastian cringed at the repeated phrase.

"So," said Carter, who hadn't spoken during Joe and Will's attempts at recruitment. "Heard you're from Paris, man, that's pretty sweet." The others piped up in interest.

"Yup," Sebastian answered, nonchalantly taking a sip of his water. He coolly gave them a rundown of his life in Paris, emphasizing the parties and drinking while ignoring the bit about his parents' divorce and his new stepfather.

All three guys were immediately impressed and continued to shower him with questions. Sebastian tried not to laugh at their eagerness. _Wow, so they want to be my friends that badly? Jesus Christ, can they be anymore desperate?_ he remarked to himself as he continued to humor them.

"So tell us, dude, how are the French girls? You must've gotten laid constantly. Pssh, more than any of us in this place that's for sure," Will said looking around at the other guys in the dining hall. "So jealous." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I did." The guys excitedly leaned in, expecting a story of his conquests. "But not by French girls," he smirked.

_Well_,_ that'll scare them off, _Sebastian thought after seeing the guys slowly but eventually putting two and two together.

"Soooo like Italian girls then?" Will asked, nodding even more impressed. "Niiiice." Joe and Carter stared at Will in disbelief.

"No, Will. I'm gay," he said slowly as if he was speaking to a toddler.

"Oh," Will said, realizing finally. Carter was still shaking his head at him.

"Well, this was fun, boys, really. But I have to go now. So good luck finding someone else to add to the team. No hard feelings for you guys rescinding your offer," Sebastian said getting up with his bag over his shoulder and tray in hand.

Turning away he heard a resounding "WHAT?" The guys were shocked.

"Why the hell would we rescind our offer?" Joe asked. Sebastian turned around slowly, confused.

* * *

_I looked at myself in the mirror. And I. Looked. Good. I don't know why I always thought my Cub Scout uniform was hard to put on, but today, I did it all by myself. I walked downstairs towards the kitchen with a proud look on my face. I was excited to show off my success to my dad and baby sitter, Walker. Especially Walker. I smiled and blushed as I thought of his reaction. This was my first time getting it right. Right in time for my first campout with the troop, too. After 3 years of missed chances, my dad was finally able to get off of work to come with me! But before I got past the dining room, I heard their voices in the kitchen whispering. They sounded like they were having a serious conversation. I put my ear to the wall. _

_"So what did they say?" Walker asked in an uncharacteristically worried tone. _

_"They requested that we not come to the campout," my dad replied. He sounded upset. After an awkward silence and a deep sigh, he continued. "And they asked that I remove him from Cub Scouts all together." _

_"What?" Walker exclaimed, echoing the same reaction I had. "Why?" _

_"He said he's just looking out for the welfare of the rest of the troop. With that sexual assault scandal in Troop 129 last month, he just wants to be safe." _

_"Safe? Sebastian's only 10 years old! What the hell do they think he'll do?" _

_"Walker," my dad said trying to calm him. _

_"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't believe this. So now what? Do they want me to go to this boy who's so excited for this trip and tell him he can't go because they think he's gay, and they need to 'protect' the other kids? This is bullshit," he said storming away from my dad. _

_I couldn't hold back the tears. I slumped down and pulled my knees to my chest. Walker pushed into the dining room still angry, but when he saw me, his face softened. He slid down the wall next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, his eyes red from crying as well. _

_"I'm sorry, Bud. But if they don't like who or what you are, then to hell with them! Who needs 'em."_

* * *

"Why the hell would we rescind our offer?" Joe asked. Sebastian turned around slowly, confused.

"W-what?"

"Why would we take it back? We NEED you, man," Joe said with a pleading look.

"But I just told you guys I'm gay," he said as if the implication was obvious.

"Okaaaay?" Joe smirked finally realizing Sebastian's confusion. "But I'm not seeing the connection between those two statements, Sebastian. Carter?" he said smiling at his hungry friend.

"Homophobia doesn't exist at this school. Zero-tolerance bullying policy, dude," he said scarfing down his fourth slice of pizza. "I'm guessing you didn't read the pamphlets."

Sebastian was still taken aback.

"So what do you say?" asked Joe again. "Will you think about it?"

After a moment of hesitation, Sebastian replied. "No."

The boys' expressions fell.

"…I'll be there."

"Score!" Will exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

Sebastian turned to leave.

Joe beamed.

Carter smirked.

And Will whooped. "See you on the fields, man!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is still setting up the scene for everything, but a definite plot will arise. The Glee season 3 stuff will come in pretty soon, too, but Sebastian needs to get established first! :) As always, I don't own Glee, please review, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be coming soon!**

* * *

Sebastian was still going over what occurred at lunch as he made his way to his locker.

_Zero-tolerance bullying policy, huh?_ He repeated. _"Maybe Dad's decision to enroll me here wasn't as arbitrary as I thought._" He began to consider his father's intentions. Did he know what Sebastian had been going through in the past years? Was he trying to protect him?

Sebastian was so deep in thought that it took him a while to notice the large groups of students rushing towards the Senior Commons. Sebastian decided to ignore them and use their preoccupation as an opportunity to get the books for his afternoon classes without the locker hallway chaos. But as he passed the large open doors the students were filing into, he stopped.

He heard the same melodious _dum_'s and _doo_'s that the three guys in the classroom were practicing before lunch, but there seemed to be many more added voices. He looked into the room and saw that it was bursting with energy. It was overflowing with students who were dancing and grooving along to the music. Sebastian was able to push his way to the front in order to identify the cause of the excitement.

About 15 guys dressed in the same blue and red blazers as him (and most of the other students) stood at the front of the room in a close formation. After a few seconds of only background vocals, a short guy with gelled, dark hair stepped forward and began to sing the opening line:

_I was so high I did not recognize  
the fire burning in her eyes  
the chaos that controlled my mind_

The guys began to move in perfect sync, stepping from side to side in time with their snaps. They were a little too stiff for Sebastian's taste, but the other students were eating it up. As he scanned the performers, he recognized the faces of the beat boxer and two singers from the classroom. They were singing enthusiastically, clearly enjoying their classmates' cheers.

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
never to return again  
but always in my heart_

At the last line, the lead singer was joined by a tall blond as they harmonized the chorus.

_This love has taken its toll on me  
she said goodbye too many times before_

_No fucking way._The second lead was none other than Jeff. He had one hand on his chest and sang with all his might. He was good, and the other lead's voice blended perfectly with his.

_And her heart is breaking in front of me  
and I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

He danced his way back into formation and laughed as his friend high-fived him as he joined back in with the _dum_'s.

_Woah-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oooh_

The singers broke into soft _ooh_s as the lead sang the next verse passionately.

_I'll fix these broken things  
repair your broken wings  
and make sure everything's alright_

_(It's alright, it's alright)_

The tall black guy who was practicing with the two others stepped out of formation with a determined look on his face as the lead singer continued with the verse.

_My pressure on your hips  
sinking my fingertips_

He took off running between the soloist and the group…

_Into every inch of you  
cause I know that's what you want me to do_

Running towards the couch, he jumped on the arm and, did a perfect backflip in time with ending line. The audience went wild.

_This love has taken its toll on me  
she said goodbye too many times before_

The guys broke out into the crowd all singing the chorus and encouraging them to clap to the beat.

_And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
_

Like the rest of the students, Sebastian was caught up in the excitement of it all. He clapped enthusiastically as he rocked from side to side.

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_she said goodbye too many times before_  
_and her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..._

The dark-haired soloist broke off into another Maroon 5 song as the group repeated the chorus.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Yeahhh…_

The song faded out just as the group rejoined at the front, placed their hands behind their backs and slowly lowered their heads.

A massive cheer erupted from the room. The students all got up to high-five and congratulate the performers. Sebastian stayed back and watched the joy that radiated from the boys.

"Excuse me!" yelled the tall African American boy that flipped off the couch during the performance, trying to silence the room. "Hey, everybody. If you don't know, we are the Dalton Academy Warblers."

A resounding cheer echoed through the Commons.

"Because of some traitors…I mean transfers, there is an open spot in the group. We were debating whether to fill it immediately because we thought said person might return, but we've finally decided that we should. So next Monday after school, we'll be having auditions. As you know from our usual performances, we like to put a new spin on the original songs. So the more unique the arrangement, the better the impression. So come prepared!"

There was loud chattering as the students left the room discussing the news about auditions.

"Dude, this is my chance!" "What song should I audition with?" "Guess that means Blaine definitely isn't coming back." "These auditions are gonna be a blood bath." "Bro, you should totally try out." "Do you think doing flips like David gives us a better chance?" "Monday? That's not enough time to prepare!" "I'm gonna sing a ballad version of the 'Thong Song'. I'll get picked for sure!"

* * *

In Calculus, Sebastian was finally able to relax and think about something beyond all the makeup work he had yet to complete. His thoughts couldn't help but stray to the Warblers' performance.

_They're good. I'll give them that, _Sebastian thought as he mindlessly worked calculus problems. _Their dancing could use a huge improvement though. Step-touch-step-touch? Where'd they get that choreography, a Richard Simmons exercise video? _Sebastian snorted.

But he couldn't help imagining himself in formation singing and dancing right along with them.

_Monday after school,_ he remembered. Without thinking, he scribbled down the date in his planner just as the bell rang, signaling the last period of the day.

Sebastian was beyond excited for his advanced French class. But he was surprised to find 18 other students gathered in the small classroom.

_They can't ALL be at the advanced level_, Sebastian wondered.

He sat in the second row next to a student with shiny dark hair and thick-rimmed glasses. The guy didn't really stand out, so Sebastian didn't even take his usual second glance. But the boy actually turned to him, his glasses almost falling off of his face.

"Tell me the truth, how do these look?" he asked in a worried tone referring to the specs.

"Um...cute," Sebastian said, repressing his urge to make a blunt comment. The glasses did not fit him at all, but guy seemed nice enough.

"But do I look more mature? Intelligent maybe?"

"Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go with that."

The guy laughed. "But in reality, I look like one of those hipster douches, right?"

"Pretty much. And the over-gelled hair doesn't really help either," Sebastian responded.

"Well," the guy said, taking off the glasses, "I appreciate your confidence-shattering honesty."

"Anytime," Sebastian smirked.

When the guy turned around to put the glasses in his backpack, Sebastian finally realized who he was. He was the soloist from the Warblers' performance.

"I'm Nick, by the way," he said still turned away from Sebastian, struggling to zip his bag.

"Sebastian."

He waited for Nick to turn around, but the Warbler was still in a battle with his backpack. And it was winning.

"So...advanced French. Didn't think so many guys here would be fluent," Sebastian continued.

"Fluent? Pfff, please," said Nick finally giving up on the zipper. "Most of these guys suck at French. Ten guys were forced to drop it after the first two months. And other ones are going to follow soon."

"Then why did they join the class in the first place?" Sebastian asked with a slight frown.

Sebastian's answer came through the door.

An attractive young woman entered the room with large stack of papers in her arms. She was dressed in a white oxford shirt tucked into a long, black pencil skirt. She looked surprisingly young. Possibly just out of college. Sebastian looked around the room, and the eyes of every student were transfixed on her.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

_Boys,_ he thought shaking his head. "So I guess I found my answer," he snickered turning to Nick, but the Warbler was just as mesmerized as the rest of the class. He had a huge smile on his face and quickly slipped the glasses back on.

"Bonjour la classe!"

"Bonjour Madelle Olivia."

Throughout the class, Sebastian watched as the other students struggled to understand and communicate with the teacher. Her frustration was obvious as she was often forced to repeat herself and even translate things to English. Nick was particularly bad. Every time he tried to impress her by answering a question, he would end up asking "Comment dis tu 'this' en Français, again?"

But when she directed questions and responses towards Sebastian, she was both surprised and excited by the ease of their communication. They even ended up having a 10-minute conversation in the middle of class about French food and Parisian culture.

* * *

When the bell rang, Sebastian realized his day had totally turned around. What began as a stressful scramble through Dalton, ended with many new hopes for the future:

Lacrosse.

Joe and the guys seemed to like him and really believed that he could help the team. He was wanted. He was needed.

_But they all are probably so bad that I'll have to carry the team on my shoulders.  
_

French.

There he had some sense of familiarity, a teacher that actually liked him and a guy that could perhaps later become a good friend.

_But if he keeps wearing those glasses, I can't be seen with him in public._

The Warblers.

Sebastian thought about their performance from earlier. He remembered how much fun they seemed to be having and the resulting effect they had on their peers. They all seemed close. They all seemed happy. And although he didn't know it yet, that was exactly what Sebastian wanted.

_But what will I sing?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, finally got that out of the way. Now time for the fun! Chapter 4 will be a lot more "action-packed" and a lot more entertaining. Things will be progressing a lot faster now that most of the characters have been established. Next chapter will be coming out either today or tomorrow. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whew! This was the longest chapter yet, and perhaps the most revealing (so far). Finally made it to Sebastian's Warblers audition! I don't really have much to say. One thing on formatting is that I didn't realize strikethroughs weren't possible on this site, so I did a weerd-(crossed out)- weird thing (see what I did there?) to make that come across. Hopefully it doesn't look as dumb to you as it does to me. But again, I don't own Glee, please review, and next one's coming soon! (later today)...**

* * *

Will staggered into the locker room, his face flushed. Once he reached his locker, his legs gave out, and he collapsed dramatically on the floor.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you get athlete's foot...on your face," Carter remarked still catching his breath from the sprints they just finished running. He opened his locker, and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh god, where's my water?" he exclaimed, frantically throwing the contents of his locker out in search. His shoes, afro pick and deodorant slid across the locker room floor.

Practice was particularly brutal today because the team lost their game the day before. Sebastian watched the disaster unfold, and even found himself getting frustrated at the team's performance. So because of their loss, he too had to endure the intense practice as punishment. But he enjoyed being back on the fields and was able to impress the coach enough that he secured a spot on the team.

The rest of the team stumbled in seemingly even more exhausted than the other two.

"Alright, guys," Joe announced. He was the last one entering the locker room. "I hope this will remind you all what it means to be aggressive. I saw zero hustle and little organization yesterday. What? Did y'all forget everything we've been working on all season? Jesus Christ, we were almost as bad as St. Mary's middle school girls team out there."

"Pff, almost?" Sebastian remarked under his breath.

"Really, Sebastian? We don't need that shit right now," Joe snapped.

"Sorry," Sebastian said unapologetically.

"Anyway, we have a game against the Falcons next Thursday, and we CANNOT lose. We lose this game, and we can kiss the Championship goodbye. So step it up or I swear to God you'll be losing a lot more than a trophy," he ended threateningly. He grabbed his towel and head for the showers. Joe was very passionate about the sport and in times like these, it really showed.

"Ugh, I hate how Joe's always kicking our asses while acting like he's so goddamn perfect," Carter said angrily throwing his empty water bottle across the locker room.

"I don't even know why I'm being punished," Will called from his unchanged position on the floor. "I'm just the goalie!"

"Shut up, Will," said another player.

"I'm not entirely sure who said that," Will said lifting his arm and pointing in the general direction of the voice, "but fuck you, bro."

"Seriously, guys stop complaining. If anyone should be pissed, it's me. I literally joined the team two hours ago, and I'm still being punished. How about not focusing on the consequences, but the cause. What was happening out there that made you guys lose so badly? Defense, you guys need to step it up. Yeah, that team was fast, but don't let that dishearten you. You can still keep up with them. Offense, learn to cradle the damn ball! Also, communicate! Carter, when you were passing the ball to Alex in the second half, you missed him by a freaking mile. Make sure he knows that you're passing it to him so he won't run off in the opposite direction. And Will…"

Everyone turned to Will who was quietly snoring on the ground.

Sebastian sighed, "Never mind. But, guys, you are a good team. I saw all the potential you guys have watching the game yesterday, but you got intimidated and let it all fall apart. Don't worry about the other team. You can't control what they do. You can only control what YOU do. So man the hell up and show those Falcons next week what we're made of!" The guys clapped, fist-pumped and cheered in agreement.

"Because now, you guys legitimately suck ass." The team went silent.

Each slowly began to break off and hit the showers. Will, Carter, Sebastian and a few others still remained.

"Now THAT was a captain's speech. Well, until that last part," Carter said lightly punching Sebastian's arm while attempting to kick Will awake. "So, what are you doing this weekend, man?"

"Make up work mostly," Sebastian replied grabbing his things from his locker. He was still weirded out by the casualness of the conversation. He'd made a point not to develop close friendships throughout the years, but he found himself actually liking the company of a few of the lacrosse guys. "And figuring out my audition piece for the Warbler tryouts."

"You're auditioning?" exclaimed Joe from his shower. He quickly emerged smiling with wet blond hair and a towel around his waist. Sebastian couldn't help but give him the once-over.

"What are you going to audition with?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet, hence the 'figuring out' part of my last statement."

"Henth de figu-ing out paart," Joe repeated, playfully mocking Sebastian. "But you should totally sing Katy Perry! Those Warbler guys are obsessed with her."

"Uh, not my style."

"Maybe like rock, then? You know, some AC/DC?"

"How about Nickelback? Everyone loves Nickelback," suggested another player.

"Justin Timberlake?" "Deadmau5?" "Elton John?" "The Fray?" "Elvis?"

"I got it!" yelled Will finally pulling himself up from the floor. "You should sing…wait for it…Call Me Maybe!" He had a proud look on his face and awaited the team's praise of his genius.

"So anyway…" Sebastian continued, everyone completely ignored Will's outburst. Will, upset, grabbed his towel and stormed toward the showers. The guys laughed and continued making suggestions.

"Hey, I have an idea. Do you play the piano?" Carter asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian scoffed as if the mere question was offensive.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed. But anyway, you could do like a piano-y version of a Drake song. I heard someone do a ballad cover of Best I Ever Had on Youtube. It was kind of unexpected, but it was pretty awesome."

Sebastian thought for a while. "Never heard of him."

"Wow," Carter looked surprised. "So you've been living under a rock, then."

"Under a rock. Or, you know, Paris…"

"Well apparently they're not so different if you've never heard of Drake."

Sebastian sighed getting irritated. "Well, you guys have been oh so helpful," he sneered, sarcasm obvious in his tone. He slammed his locker. "I'm out of here." Sebastian grabbed his bag and clothes and stormed out of the room.

"Good luck singing songs about croissants or whatever French people listen to! I'm sure the Warblers will love it!" Carter called after him, clearly amused by Sebastian's anger.

* * *

Sebastian went through the school parking lot still pissed about Carter's comment.

_So I don't like listening to the mainstream trash that's on the radio. Sorry I actually have taste. _

After a couple of minutes of wandering, Sebastian finally made it to the car. He plopped into the back seat and looked up to see the same driver that picked him up from the airport.

The drive back to the house was quiet since the driver quickly learned that Sebastian wasn't fond of small talk. But when they reached the driveway, Sebastian noticed a silver Mercedes parked in one of the three garages.

_Whose is that? _Sebastian wondered. When he entered the house, Sebastian immediately spotted a note on the side table in the foyer. It was addressed to him and was written messily in his father's hurried script:

_Sebastian,_

_Here are keys to your new car. __So I don't have to-(crossed out)- __Because public transportation here is-(crossed out)- __So you can have the freedom to drive yourself to and from where you need to go. Don't worry about your license. I had it taken care of. Had to use an old picture because it was the only one I had. Try to drive safely._

_William-(crossed out)-  
_

_Dad_

_P.S. I got it in silver because I remembered you only playing with silver Hotwheels. So...yeah._

Sebastian smiled at the letter. He saw the keys and license beside it, grabbed them and headed to the couch to read it over a couple more times. He folded it neatly and put it in his pocket. He looked around the house. He was alone. Again. Daniela didn't work on Fridays, and his father was most likely caught up at work. As a state's attorney, that was the norm.

After a few minutes of aimless daydreaming, Sebastian realized that he hadn't explored most of the downstairs rooms. Daniela only gave him the second floor tour, and he had been too busy to go anywhere but the kitchen and his own room. Sebastian got up from the couch and rounded the corner to see a long hallway. Opening each door he passed, he peered into his father's extensive library, a large media room, a few empty closets, an unused guest bathroom, and a dining room with seating for ten.

As Sebastian peaked into each of these rooms, he continued to get some feeling from them that he couldn't quite describe. It was a similar vibe he felt when he first arrived at the house. It wasn't until he found the sunroom that he finally understood what it was.

Loneliness.

The house was too big. Perhaps even large for a family of five, but for the past four years, his father had lived in it alone. The guest bathroom was never used. The nine other chairs in the dining table never sat in.

In the sunroom, the walls were covered in windows. There were light wood floors (a distinct change from the dark wood that was everywhere else in the house). The room was lit up by dazzling rays of light during the day, but was completely empty save for a grand piano.

Sebastian sat down and pressed a couple of keys. He smiled. Who knew his Dad would have a room like this? A room so simple, but so beautiful kept away, hidden from the eyes of anyone. Sebastian had always seen his dad as a dark, stoic figure, but he was slowly realizing that he had a different side. Every time Sebastian made up his mind about him, his father did something completely unexpected.

_Unexpected,_ Sebastian thought. He looked back at the piano keys then through the windows and watched as the sun began to set.

* * *

"…let me see that tho-o-ong…" ended one of the auditioners before him.

"Thank you, um Thomas, for your…interesting performance. Results will come out on Wednesday, so we'll contact you by phone then," Sebastian heard the voice of David say as the door was opened. A short, stocky guy emerged from the Warbler's meeting room with a smile on his face.

"Nailed it," he said loud enough for Sebastian and the other guys waiting outside the room to hear. He wore a smug grin as he left the hall. The other guys began to get nervous, but Sebastian was resilient. The door opened.

"Sebastian Smythe, get ready," a voice called out. Sebastian got up and stood next to the door waiting, but when the person went to close the door, he accidentally left it slightly ajar. The Warblers were discussing Sebastian, and he could hear everything.

"Sebastian Smythe. That's the new guy, right?" asked David.

"Yeah, he's cool," Sebastian heard a familiar voice say. He smiled. It was Nick. "And he has performing experience, too. I think he'll actually be a serious contender."

"Well I think he's an asshole." Sebastian's smile quickly faded.

_Jeff_, he frowned.

"Even on his first day, he was so arrogant. I don't think an attitude like his will work well with the group. We are all about unity and teamwork, and I bet you he'd mess up the harmony we've all established."

"And you got that all from ONE interaction?" Nick questioned.

"How about before we judge his character, we see his audition, okay?" David interrupted.

"Agreed," said another voice.

"Good," said Nick.

"Whatever," said an obviously pissed off Jeff.

Sebastian heard footsteps coming towards the door. It was pushed open, and a guy popped his head out and summoned Sebastian into the room. Sebastian took a deep breath and followed him. Inside he saw five guys: a grinning Nick, a frowning Jeff with folded arms, the large beatboxer named John who donned a bored stare, David with a pleasant smile and Thad, the guy who led him into the room.

But Sebastian couldn't help but glare at Jeff. He knew they didn't really like each other, but not to the point that he would try to sabotage his audition.

"Sebastian Smythe?" David asked smiling.

"Who else," he said not taking his piercing eyes off of Jeff.

Jeff smiled. Sebastian was confirming everything he warned the guys about.

"Oookay," David said slightly surprised writing something down. "Well the piano is right over there if you need it."

Sebastian finally broke his stare with Jeff. _No, don't let this douchebag get into your head. _

He walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. He worked too hard on this piece to have it messed up. He placed his hands on the keys but then turned his head around to face the Warblers.

"Enjoy," he smirked. He turned back and began playing. He closed his eyes and tried to feel the lyrics as he sang.

_I know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
_

Nick couldn't help but smile. At just the first two lines, he could tell that Sebastian was amazing. He peered at the other four "judges" to gauge their reactions. He looked back at Sebastian but saw a person much different than the guy in his French class...

_If you let me, here's what I'll do _

_I'll take care of you_

___I'll take care of you _

Although he tried to focus on his performance, Sebastian's mind wandered off to thoughts of his mother. They never got along even back when they still lived in California before the divorce because, like his father, she was always working. But in Paris, it seemed like even when she did have time, she didn't care to look after him. After stressful days at school, arguments with his stepdad and coming home with mysterious bruises and injuries, he would always look to his mom. Looked for some sort of compassion, empathy or any kind of attention. But he never got it...

_I've asked about you and they've told me things _

_but my mind didn't change_

_no __I still the feel the same_

_what's a life with no fun, please _

_don't be so ashamed _

_I've had mine, you've had yours _

_we both know_

Without that attention, Sebastian was forced to grow up faster than most kids his age. He found himself going places and doing things he shouldn't have. Alcohol was the first thing he tried. And drugs and sex quickly followed...

_They don't get you like I will_

_my only wish is I die real_

_cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal_

_and you can't sleep thinking that he lies still_

_so you cry still, tears on the pillow case_

_big girls all get a little taste_

_pushing me away so I give her space _

_dealing with a heart that I didn't break_

The rest of the Warblers slowly started to become engrossed in the performance. The passion coming through his voice was overwhelming. This wasn't just a song he was singing. It was a sort of release. A release of all the feelings and emotions he constantly tries to hide and ignore...

_I'll be there for you, I will care for you_

_I keep thinking you, just don't know _

_try to run from that, say you're done with that _

_on your face, it just don't show._

_When you're ready, just say you're ready _

_when all the baggage just ain't as heavy_

_and the parties over, just don't forget me _

_we'll change the pace and we'll just go slow_

The lyrics seemed to be speaking directly to Sebastian. It was a message from himself._ I don't need anyone. No one else matters_. He has always had to take care of himself and will always continue to. All of the things he's had to face, all the things he's had to endure has made him stronger. But not strong enough. But he can't show that. He can't show that to anyone because weakness makes him vulnerable...

_You won't ever have to worry, _

_you won't ever have to hide, _

_you've seen all my mistakes, _

_so look me in my eyes._

He is the only person who won't judge his past...

_And if you let me, here's what I'll do _

_I'll take care of you _

_I'll take care of you_

He has always had to take care of himself. And he always will...

_I know you've been hurt by someone else _

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

__But what if, one day...maybe he finds someone else who will?

_If you let me, here's what I'll do _

_I'll take care of you _

_I'll take care of you_

Sebastian took a deep breath and quickly wiped his eyes. It wasn't until the end of the song that he realized he had been crying. Without even acknowledging the Warblers, Sebastian got up from the piano and left the room.

The room was silent.

"Well," David said, after a few minutes. "I guess we found our new Warbler."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, finally set up the major story arc in this chapter! Keeping the intro short, so I'll just say as always, Glee (not mine), review (I'll love you forever) and...yeah, that's pretty much it!**

* * *

Sebastian was putting books back into his locker during the pre-lunch rush. He was checking himself out in his mirror when Joe, Will and Carter strolled up to him.

"Sebastian. Buddy. Bro. Homie. Amigo. I can't stop telling everyone about how freaking awesome you were in the game yesterday!" Joe said, putting an arm around Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian eyed him curiously.

"Seriously, though! I literally haven't stopped talking about it all day."

"It's funny because he's actually not exaggerating," Carter whispered. Sebastian smirked.

"So hurry up with your books, man. We need to go over strategies for our next game. Since we have your speed, we can alter the plays a little bit—"

"Oh, well I have a Warbler meeting now." Joe's smile dropped, and Sebastian was faced with a sudden scowl.

"You always have Warblers meetings!" he snapped. "Seriously, man. You keep missing practices and lunch meetings for them. You made a freaking commitment, you know! Your selfishness is hurting the whole team, Sebastian, and I'm sick of it! So get your priorities in check!" And at that, Joe stormed off towards the dining hall.

Will and Carter were both frozen in place, taken aback by Joe's outburst. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Joe's retreating form and shook his head.

"He cares too damn much about this sport," Sebastian said finally.

"Well, it is kind of his future. He needs the team to be on their game because he's hoping to be scouted for Princeton."

"Sounds like a personal problem," Sebastian said slamming his locker and heading to the Warblers' meeting.

* * *

"I say we do Train again. That's how we won last year," one of the Warblers suggested.

The meeting was called to determine a setlist for Sectionals. They were re-zoned this year and placed with completely new competitors.

"We have no idea what we're up against this time," said Nick.

"Exactly, these new schools might be a lot better than the New Directions and the Hipsters were last year. We just need to step it up and give it our all," David explained calmly.

"If this was last year, Blaine would have suggested the perfect song, made the perfect arrangement and everything would be perfect," complained one of the Warblers sighing deeply.

"But Blaine's not here anymore is he?" said Jeff rudely.

"But if he was…"

"Guys, we need to stop talking about Blaine. He left us for McKinley, so we need to get over it."

"So, someone voluntarily left the Warblers?" Sebastian asked suddenly interested. "What idiot would do that?"

"Blaine Anderson," Nick sighed. "He was our lead last year."

"And he just randomly transferred to another school?"

"He had his reasons," said a quiet voice from the corner. Trent had kept out of the conversation mostly because the Warblers never take his song suggestions seriously ("No, Trent. We're not doing any ABBA songs!"), but he came in the defense of Blaine.

"Which were?" Sebastian asked turning to him, intrigued.

"It doesn't matter, guys. Focus!" David declared. "We need at least 5 song suggestions by the end of lunch. We're changing our tone this year and are going for upbeat and high energy. We also need a backup number to have just in case until we find out more about our competitors. If they're anything, like Vocal Adrenaline, we should just go back to what we're known for."

"Well, I have a good backup song," Thad said looking up from his laptop. "Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. It seems very…us."

All the Warblers surrounded the laptop as Thad played the music video. David smiled.

"I like it. How about we put it to a vote. Uptown Girl as our backup?"

Each guy in the room raised his hand…except, of course, for Sebastian. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Sebastian, do you have a reason you don't agree with the song choice?" Sebastian didn't move from his position on the couch.

"I mean the song is fine. I just don't think we'll do it justice."

Every guy's mouth dropped open.

"I don't mean vocally or anything."

There was a resounding sigh of relief.

"Just performance-wise. Your step-touch-snap-smile routine won't cut it."

"So you're saying we should have choreography?"

"Exactly," Sebastian smiled leaning back on the couch.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Alright, in rehearsal tonight, we'll begin choreographing and making the song arrangement. Thanks Thad and Sebastian for your suggestions," David smiled. "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

Sebastian finally felt like he was settling into life in Ohio. With lacrosse, Warbler practices and meetings, Sebastian finally felt like he was a part of something. His relationship with his dad had yet to progress because of their conflicting schedules, but Sebastian would prefer that to a worse alternative.

When Sebastian got home after lacrosse practice, he was excited for the silence of the empty house. He had gotten used to the quiet and even craved it. He grabbed himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator and plopped down in his usual spot on the couch. He pulled out his phone. _**No messages.**_ He leaned back to take his daily 30-minute nap but was suddenly awoken by a sound of slow footsteps.

_What the hell? _Sebastian slowly got up from the couch. _It can't be Daniela. She doesn't work on Fridays._

Sebastian reached for his lacrosse stick as quietly as he could. He put his back against the wall and slid over to the edge. The footsteps were coming closer. Sebastian gripped the stick tighter. He had always avoided resulting to violence throughout his life, but if the intruder was armed, cutting insults about his hair probably wouldn't be enough to stop him.

The steps were just a few feet away from the corner.

_It's now or never._ Sebastian jumped from the wall, eyes closed and swung with all his might.

"Ow!" A confused, angry, familiar voice screamed.

Sebastian opened his eyes. "Dad?"

* * *

The two Smythe men were awkwardly seated at the large dining table across from one another. Because of Daniela's day off and his unexpected early finish at work, William Smythe decided to order take out and surprise his son. Little did he know, Sebastian had a bigger surprise.

They ate mostly in silence, Sebastian frequently looking up and cringing at the blood-stained gauze over his father's brow.

"So," William started. "How's uh…how's Dalton?"

"It's fine."

"Good good." There was an awkward silence.

"So do you like the ca—" "I'm actually on the—" they said at the same time.

"Sorry, what were you asking?"

"Oh, well," William cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know how everything was going with the car?"

"It's fine."

William nodded, but looked slightly disappointed. He looked down as he tried to tackle his lo mein.

"I-uh, I really like the color…" Sebastian said, predicting his reaction. William smiled to himself, still looking at his food.

"Oh, that's good...It also has a five-star safety rating and 382-horsepower V8 engine," he added excitedly.

"Cool…" Sebastian said, trying (but failing) to sound impressed.

"But sorry, you were saying before…" William urged.

"Oh, I was just saying I'm on the lacrosse team and in an acapella group."

"Oh, well you should give me a schedule of your games and performances. I won't make any promises, but I'll see if I can make it to at least a few of them."

Sebastian stared at him curiously. William was disturbed by his gaze. "What?"

* * *

"_Okay, so Sebastian has made a decision," I heard the lawyer say to my father inside his office. "He has decided that upon your divorce, he will move to Paris with his mother. _

_"What?" my dad yelled angrily. I flinched at his shout.__"There has to be a mistake!" _

_"There's no mistake, I'm afraid." _

_There was a strange tone to my father's voice in the next moment that I didn't understand. Hurt? _

_"Did he at least give a reason why?" _

_"He said, and I quote, 'I'm not really close to either of them so I don't really care. But Paris sounds way cooler than Ohio, so I guess I'll choose Mom.' I'm sorry, Mr. Smythe." _

_After a couple more minutes of legal talk, my father came out of the room. He was wiping his face and didn't even look me in the eye._

* * *

"What?" William asked, his blue eyes staring unblinkingly into Sebastian's own.

"Uh, oh nothing," Sebastian said, snapping out of his daze back into the conversation. "Y-yeah, I can get those to you."

"Great," he smiled. "So um, have you seen any…boys…guys you're umm interested in?" William was trying so hard, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

"Not really."

"Oh, good. Well, not 'good' but…well, that makes it easier…okay, easier isn't the correct word, but I don't really want to talk about…not yet anyway…" William sighed. "Just, never mind."

Sebastian held a small grin the rest of the meal. This was the most intimate he and his father had been in almost 8 years and all it took was a lacrosse stick and shitty Chinese food.

* * *

"So tell me more about this Blaine," Sebastian inquired in the beginning of Warbler rehearsal. He couldn't help but wonder about the traitor soloist.

The seniors David, Thad and John weren't present, and the practice room was in chaos. Guys were hitting each other with couch cushions, throwing chess pieces around the room and playing music from their laptops.

As he was ducking away from Jeff's cushion swings, Nick turned to answer Sebastian.

"Blaine was our lead for two years. He also did most of the arrangements. He was the man!" he yelled out-maneuvering Jeff and smacking him across the face.

"Blaine was such a great performer. No one could work a crowd like he did!" another Warbler added.

"Agreed. He's irreplaceable," another jumped in.

"Yeah. Blaine is like Warbler royalty. One time he work pink sunglasses with a striped cardigan, so I went out and bought pink sunglasses and a striped cardigan."

"He was hilarious too. He told me this one joke about Snoop Dogg—"

"But was he hot?" Sebastian interrupted. The room went silent.

"Come on, it's perfectly okay for straight guys to think another guy is good-looking."

The silence continued.

"Forget it," Sebastian said, putting his headphones back in.

"Well..." a large blond Warbler started nervously. "He was generally very clean. You know, like, I don't remember him ever smelling bad. If that's what you mean."

"True true," the other Warblers nodded in agreement.

"Okaaaay, that's a start, I guess."

"He had a cool sense of style, too," another jumped in.

"His shoes were dope."

"Yeah! Yeah! He had a crazy bowtie collection," the rest pitched in. "Never got the whole no-socks thing." "Yeah, that was a little weird."

"His teeth were always really white. Like really white." "Yeah! His teeth were awesome!"

"He had the coolest eyebrows." "Oh my god, they were like triangles! What was up with that?"

"Eh, but he was pretty short, though." "True. Remember when he used to climb on all the furniture? Good times, good times."

The guys continued to talk and reminisce amongst themselves, but Sebastian had long since stopped listening. He made his way over to Trent.

He sat casually in front of him with a smirk. "So all these straighties aren't giving me anything to work with. What's this Blaine guy really like?"

"Honestly?" he asked peering up from the book he was reading.

"Honestly."

"Honestly, Blaine sings like a dream. Literally, it's like every song is made for him," Trent sighed. He rested his head on his fist and stared off, pleasantly lost in thought.

Sebastian smirked. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Trent had a little crush.

"But I guess since still no one has told me what he looks like, that means he must not be attractive." He side-glanced at Trent who was still lost in his daydream.

"But not *just* unattractive," Sebastian continued a little louder grappling for an insult. "But umm u-g-l-y you ain't got no alibi, beat-repeatedly-with-the-ugly-stick unattractive," Sebastian said, cringing at his own words. It wasn't one of his finest moments, but somehow it did the trick.

"Pff, please. More like sex-on-a-stick. His hair was always perfect whether it was gelled or curly. He had the most amazing hazel eyes. And he had this cute boyish charm while still giving off an air of extreme maturity. He was…perfect."

_Now that's the answer I was looking for_, Sebastian smiled. He might need to plan a little field trip to McKinley soon. However Sebastian's scheming was cut off by the door slamming open.

The seniors came into the room, and they did not look happy.

"What the hell guys? Practice was supposed to start 20 minutes ago," Jeff said kicking his couch cushion under a table. But the guys ignored him, and took seats at the front. John looked pissed off. Thad was obviously distressed. And the ever cheery David was on the verge of tears.

"Shit, guys. What happened?" Nick asked sitting next to the boys.

"We just got out a meeting with the headmaster. They are disbanding the Warblers after this year."

"WHAT?" "WHY?"

"Apparently, some alumni or parent or something wrote a letter to the administration demanding that the Warblers be disbanded. He said it's not fair that tuition money and donations that are supposed to support the entire student body has a portion going to a very small, selective group. A group that apparently brings no intellectual, spiritual, physical, ethical, or social growth to the school, which is Bullshit for we don't bring any money to the school."

"Well, who cares what the guy says? Why couldn't the administration just ignore him." Nick asked, his brow furrowed in extreme concern.

"Because apparently he pours a lot of money into the school, so they are basically at his mercy," John huffed.

"Well my dad can give us the money we need to run the club. Then we won't be using tuition or donation money." The rest of the guys agreed, all suggesting their parents could help fund the club.

"But remember, there's a strict rule against parents giving money to individual clubs. It's in the student handbook," Thad said, pulling out the thick manual. The guys were silenced again.

"So what do we do now?"

"I guess we just try to enjoy our last year together," David said solemnly. "I've had the best time with you guys, and I'm glad I was able to meet every single one of-"

"Wait!" Sebastian exclaimed suddenly. The rest of the Warblers turned to him. "Nationals!"

"What about it?" David said, a little perturbed that his farewell speech was interrupted.

"There's a $10,000 cash prize for first place at Nationals, right? That would be enough to sustain the group."

"Definitely. For a number of years actually," Thad perked up.

"Then there we go! We just need to make sure we get to and win Nationals. We just need to work our hardest to do any and everything we can to ensure we make it," Sebastian beamed. Even after being with them for a short while, Sebastian had already developed a kinship with the guys (except Jeff. _Ugh, hate that guy..._) and couldn't stand to watch helplessly as the harmony of his life was destroyed. Not again.

"We're going to Nationals and saving the Warblers," Sebastian repeated. "And we'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

**A/N: Me again! Hoped you liked this chapter. It's purpose was to set up Sebastian's interest in Blaine and give some reason to the slight ruthlessness the Warblers developed in the third season (slushie, anyone?). Next episode is where you get actual Glee scenes. Seblaine scenes from the "First Time". So get excited! Also, hope some people are catching the inside jokes I'm throwing in there. Mean Girls? Starkid? Maybe? No? Okay. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, All! Wow, it's been 7 months since I last updated this story. It wasn't until yesterday that I was going through my computer and found the Sebastian Untold Story files. I re-read the first 5 chapters and remembered how fun it was writing them, so I thought I might continue them. Glee is way past season 3, so this story might no longer be relevant, but I'm still interested in writing it. I had a lot of interesting plot points and characters that I never got to include in the first 5 chapters, so this is my chance to bring them up! So here we go!**

**Also this chapter is basically what happens in the beginning of episode 5 of season 3 and the rest of the episode plays out in the next couple of chapters. So yeah, I don't own Glee nor the songs. And I hope yall are as excited to keep reading as I am to keep writing!**

* * *

The Warblers had been working tirelessly in the following weeks on their two performance pieces. They decided on a Marianas Trench song for their high-energy number and were doing everything they could to find out more about the other teams. "Uptown Girl" was the first to be arranged and, after little debate, the seniors decided that Nick would be the lead. They also, however, rewarded Thad and Sebastian for their contribution to the performance and gave them both a couple of solo lines.

In one of their afterschool rehearsals, the guys prepared to do a full run of the back up performance. The Warblers were spread around the room and snapped along to John's beats. Sebastian sat on the back of the couch and joined in happily. On Thad's counts, they came in together with a series of harmonized _oh_'s. Nick, Jeff and David positioned themselves at the entryway of the room and began the simple choreography as Nick sang the opening lines:

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

Jeff and David danced out of the small formation and were replaced by John and Trent. The two seamlessly transitioned into the spots and continued the choreography. Sebastian smiled. Even with a couple counts of rippled step-slides, the group was looking a lot better. But then...gray striped cardigan, bowtie and gelled hair….Blaine Anderson?

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

Sebastian slowly rose from his position on the couch not taking his eyes off of the unseen visitor.

_That *has* to be him,_ he thought walking towards the shorter boy. _Wow, Trent wasn't joking._ He moved even closer to him. Blaine was leaning in the doorframe smiling proudly at the guys, also unaware of Sebastian's gaze.

_And when she knows what she wants from her ti-i-ime_

Nick danced around the room…

_And when she wakes up and makes up her mi-i-ind_

He sang as the other Warblers gathered at the front. Everyone was still somehow oblivious to Blaine's presence, but Sebastian wanted to make them well aware. Sebastian sang his line just as he and Blaine made eye contact.

_She'll see I'm not so tough…_

_Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl_

Sebastian grinned, grabbing Blaine's hand and excitedly pulling him into the formation. The guys finally saw him and, with surprised looks, cheered, sang and danced even more, laughing as Blaine joined in their formation and effortlessly blended in with their dancing. His kicks and spins were timely perfectly with the group. Sebastian was both excited and confused.

_How the hell is he doing the choreography so perfectly? Wow, he *is* good, _Sebastian smiled as he stepped back and did the slow turn with the rest of the group.

_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

After completing the turn, the boys came to face none other than Ms. Olivia in the doorway. She was on her way to an after-school French tutoring session and heard the Warblers singing a little too loudly from the Commons. She was attempting to quiet them, knowing that they already weren't in good favor with the administration, yet Nick did nothing but grin at her.

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

Nick jogged towards her and signaled the Warblers to follow.

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

Nick turned towards her, excited for his chance to impress his longtime crush. The Warblers and Blaine were lined down the hall stepping and snapping excitedly in sync.

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine_

Sebastian hopped out of formation and circled around her, mocking Nick's flirtatious singing.

_And when she's talking_

_She'll say that she's mine_

Ms. Olivia couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. Thad also stepped in for his solo, eager for his own chance to impress the young teacher. He sang, flexed, and circled her with a flirtatious grin.

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl_

Ms. Olivia was done with the borderline inappropriate attention. She tried to regain some composure and ushered the boys back into the Commons.

_She's been living in her white bread world_

Nick still sang to her. She lightly pushed Jeff and aimed a playful glare at John.

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

Thad attempted to catch her attention one more time by singing his last line and popping his collar as coolly as he could.

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

But Nick got the last word. He sang…

_That's what I am_

…giving Madelle Olivia one final seductive smile. He then ran to join the group in their circle of claps and _oh'_s. Sebastian had found his way to the middle of the circle.

_Sorry, Madelle Olivia. I've got my eye on someone else_, Sebastian thought as he jumped into a double spin and launched himself expertly from the ground all without breaking eye contact with the ex-Warbler. A few other Warblers jumped into the center, displaying their own dance abilities (except John who just broke out into The Robot). The boys ran back into their original formation, ready to perform Sebastian's final choreography. Sebastian, however, didn't even care about the choreo anymore. His eyes were still fixed on the cute guy in the gray cardigan clapping along to the beat. Sebastian sang with a smirk, his mind already planning.

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown gir-r-l_

_Do you know I'm in love_

Nick walked up, proudly crooning his last line.

_With an uptown girl…_

Blaine clapped enthusiastically and walked up to hug Nick.

"You guys killed it as always!" he said to the beaming group of boys.

Trent pushed his way towards Blaine, "We'd sound so much better with you back in the mix. Is this your triumphant return to Dalton?" he responded, as casually as he could. "Please?" he begged. John smirked at Trent's pleading. It was obvious his old feelings for Blaine still remained. But the rest of the guys still turned to Blaine expectantly.

"Actually I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley. West Side Story," he announced pulling out a stack of tickets. "I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers." Trent's hand immediately reached for the tickets. "It would mean the world to me if you guys could come," Blaine said, handing the tickets to a smiling Trent.

"We'll be there," Sebastian said suddenly. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?" he said staring right into the eyes of the old lead and his new interest. Blaine returned the glance with a confused smile.

"Yeah!" all the guys agreed patting Blaine on the back, breaking him out of the slight trance Sebastian's stare held him in. The Warblers began to head towards the door. Rehearsal was over and most of the guys had other practices and meetings to go to. Sebastian, however, didn't move.

"Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe," he introduced himself grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Hi," Blaine smiled, regaining his composure. "Are you a freshman?" he asked innocently. Sebastian was taken aback and his smile quickly faded.

"Do I look like a freshman?" he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh?" Blaine looked down and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't— " Sebastian decided to forgive the insult.

"I'm just kidding. But no, I'm a junior."

"Oh, so transfer student then?"

"Exactly."

"So how are you liking Dalton?"

"You wanna grab a coffee? I haven't had my daily dose yet," Sebastian interrupted, still smiling.

"Umm, sure," Blaine responded hesitantly. Blaine wasn't sure why, but this new Warbler made him feel a bit uneasy.

"Excellent," Sebastian smirked.

* * *

Sebastian jogged into lacrosse practice 20 minutes late, but his conversation with Blaine was worth it:

_So you're a legend at Dalton…Don't be modest. I was like, I don't know who this Blaine guy is but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream. So sucks that I missed him…Alright, since I'm working to recreate your meteoric ascent, I need to ask. Why did you leave Dalton? Were you bored with all the preppies around here? Or is it that you broke too many hearts to stay?...I have to go. Lacrosse practice. But could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you Blaine. You know, Warbler to Warbler…_

"Smythe!" he heard an angry voice call. The coach was furious and was charging up to him when Joe jumped in the way.

"I'm so sorry, Coach. I forgot to tell you Sebastian had a dentist appointment," Joe turned to Sebastian with a stern look. "He would've made it on time, but the dentist took longer than expected. I just forgot to tell you. Sorry, Coach."

"Fine," the coach calmed down. "Well hurry up and join the others on offensive drills."

"Yes sir," Joe said grabbing Sebastian's arm roughly and pulling him towards the rest of the team. "That's the last time I cover for your ass," Joe said as Sebastian jerked his arm away. Joe, frowning, shook his head and jogged towards the team, bumping Sebastian's shoulder as he went past him.

"What the hell are you guys looking at? Offensive drills! Come on!" Joe shouted at the players watching his and Sebastian's interaction. They rolled their eyes at Joe's yelling and continued passing the ball. Sebastian joined them, but his mind was too preoccupied to even care about practice or Joe's temper.

* * *

**_Blaine Anderson has accepted your friend request._**

Sebastian smiled at the notification. He clicked Blaine's name in the sidebar and started to chat him:

_Sebastian_

_Hey ;)_

_Blaine_

_Hi, Sebastian._

_Sebastian_

_I'm glad we got to talk today. Still freaking out that I got to meet The Blaine Anderson. Damn, should've asked for your autograph._

_Blaine _

_Haha. Oh, stop._

_Sebastian_

_Maybe I can get another chance to. We should definitely meet again soon. Any ideas?_

_Blaine_

_Well there's this coffee house I always go to called the Lima Bean, but it's a little far from Westerville._

_Sebastian_

_Perfect. How does 5 pm sound?_

_Blaine _

_Uh, sounds great!_

_Sebastian_

_Great._

Sebastian sat back in his chair. "Blaine Anderson, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into," he smiled, logging out of Facebook and opening another tab.

**GOOGLE: **"gay bars near Westerville, Ohio"


End file.
